Blind One's Twin
by Tsukiko-wps
Summary: Jay is Iggy's twin sister and probably the biggest freak of the Flock. Seeing that she the DNA of animals known to man mixed in with hers and is able the change the color of her appearance.


Paste your document here...

~Jay's Dreamland~

I was running around in a field of flowers, mesmerized by all the different and vibrant colors of the petals. But what caught my attention was a patch of Black roses that were off to my far right. I walked over to the Roses. When I was close enough to the patch of Black roses to notice the details on them, I could see that none of the Roses had thorns.

I got closer to them and as soon as I did I could see a shadow creep from behind the patch of Roses. Before I knew it I was tackled to the floor, snarling white teeth of a wolf in my Butt Ugly Face of an Eraser. All I could do was to keep the Eraser's sharp white teeth away from me so I wouldn't get bitten. Who knows what it uses its mouth for? Oh that and I didn't want to be missing a head! I gathered my strength into my arms and pinned the Eraser by the ugly thing it calls its own head to the ground.

"HAHA! No one can beat the Amazing Jay at something this easy!"

I said as I let go of the Eraser's head and quickly grabbed it's arms pinning it to the with its arms in the air and my right leg putting way too much force than needed on its back.

"JAY!"

~End of Jay's Dreamland~

"JAY!"

I literally jumped out of my bed screaming and fell to the floor with a loud thump. I looked towards the door of my room to see Max laughing at me. I got up and yelled at Max.

"Couldn't you have woken me up without making myself fall on floor and possibly get injured?!"

"Well maybe if you weren't a heavy sleeper then maybe I wouldn't have woken you up that way."

"Yeah, Yeah Whatever just get out so I can change."

With that she walked out the door of my room with a small smile on her face. I walked over to my dresser and got out a plain black tank top, a grey hoodie, some black skinny jeans, and some socks and got dressed. After I tied my hair in a long pony tail my silver bangs still in my face and headed down stairs. I soon as I walked down I headed to the kitchen.

Now that I just woke up I felt so hungry I could eat a bear. I could smell the lingering scent of bacon coming from the kitchen. As soon as I caught the scent of the bacon I no longer walked I ran to the kitchen. Hey what can I say I like Bacon? I pounced on Iggy who was making the bacon.

"I love you!"

Iggy chuckled and continued to make the Bacon and as he finished I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and held it out eagerly. He placed the bacon and other stuff that I don't want to name out on my plate. I sat down and started devouring my Breakfast but saving the Bacon for last.

"I want to go pick Strawberries today. They're ripe now."

"I say we go with Angel's plan and go pick strawberries."

I said while slowly eating my bacon.

"Okay Angel and Jay! I'll go with you two!"

Gazzy said while standing up and also releasing a gas bomb as well. I fell to the ground and laid there.

"I think I died."

I said as the others all said at least one thing about Gazzy's accidental rip.

"Sorry"

"Yeah that sounds like a good Idea. I think that the Fresh Air would do us all good. I'll go to. "

Nudge said with her fork in the air. Max tussled Angel's hair.

"Okay. We'll go."

I immediately got off of the ground and ran up the stairs to my room all while yelling "WOOHOO!" to get my shoes. I heard a pair of laughs as I did soon as I got my shoes on I ran back down the stairs and stopped in front of everyone with a huge grin on my face.

"Note: If you mention Picking Strawberry's Jay will be happy for the rest of the day"

I heard Max say.

"You got that right!"

I replied back with a giant grin on my face. I turned towards the door of the house and pointed at it and walked out and wings popped out of my back.

"Onwards My fellow Winged friends and Brother~!"

And with that I took off and started flying to where the strawberry patch was located at.

A/N: Hehe Hi Author here~! I finally posted this story that I've been wanting to post for a while~. w So I hope you like it~. W


End file.
